tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Trucks
Thomas has been given eight of his own trucks. They only appeared in the ninth series episode, Thomas' New Trucks. Thomas' Old Trucks |last_appearance = Dream On |creator(s) = Paul Larson |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = Thomas |basis = BR 7 and 8 plank end-door open wagons |gauge = |wheels = 4 each |designer(s) = British Railways |builder(s) = British Railways |year_built = 1948 onwards |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}After Thomas' trucks started getting old and unreliable, the Fat Controller arranged for him to get new trucks. After failing to keep his new trucks clean, Thomas tried his old trucks but only caused confusion and delay when they were completely destroyed in a crash. One later sung a song about Hector. Personalities Like most trucks, these have been known to be cheeky and troublesome. Technical Details Basis The trucks are based on BR 7 and 8 plank end-door open wagons. Livery Thomas' old trucks are painted dark grey with black, rusted frames. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 9' - Thomas' New Trucks and Toby Feels Left Out * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair * 'Series 11' - Hector the Horrid! and Dream On Gallery File:Thomas'NewTrucks48.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks50.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks51.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks53.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks55.png|The couplings of the old trucks File:Thomas'NewTrucks56.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks66.png|The old trucks in pieces File:TobyFeelsLeftOut48.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut52.png|One of the old trucks at the quarry File:HectortheHorrid!24.png|One of the old trucks with a face in the eleventh series File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|Thomas' old trucks' basis Thomas' New Trucks |last_appearance = Thomas' New Trucks |creator(s) = Paul Larson |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = Thomas |basis = BR 7 and 8 plank end-door open wagons |gauge = |wheels = 4 each |designer(s) = British Railways |builder(s) = British Railways |year_built = 1948 onwards |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}Thomas got eight new green trucks after his old ones were deemed too old and unreliable. Thomas tried to get his new trucks to stay clean, but they thought otherwise. Eventually, Thomas decided his new trucks would rather feel useful than clean. Technical Details Basis The trucks are based on BR 7 and 8 plank end-door open wagons. Livery Thomas' new trucks are painted dark green with black frames and have standard grey faces. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Series 9' - Thomas' New Trucks * 'Series 10''' - Follow that Flour Voice Actors * Nobuaki Kanemitsu and Mitsuhiro Sakamaki * Michel Lasorne Trivia * The trucks were recycled as flour trucks with their faces removed in the tenth series episode, Follow that Flour. * One of the smug facemasks used on these trucks is in possession of Twitter user IsaacM6991. *Two of these trucks are on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Take Along * Bachmann * Capsule Plarail Gallery File:Thomas'NewTrucks14.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks19.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks25.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks29.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks31.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks36.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks37.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks38.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks47.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks68.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks70.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks93.png File:FollowThatFlour55.png|The trucks in the tenth series File:FollowThatFlour61.png File:FollowThatFlour74.png File:ThomasnewtrucksDrayton.JPG|Two of Thomas' new trucks at Drayton Manor File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|Thomas' new trucks' basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongThomas'NewTrucks4Pack.jpg|Take Along File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Bachmann HO scale coal wagon File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleCoalWagon.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Capsule Plarail he:קרונות המשא של תומס ja:トーマスの貨車 pl:Nowe Wagony Tomka ru:Вагоны Томаса Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters